Kill Garmadon Vol 2
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: With Nya and Rose done in by the cruel hand of Misako, she moves on, striking Wu and Edna, leading up to Garmadon. Though; when the young woman finally arrives at her destination, will she be able to kill him with the surprise waiting for her?
1. Prologue

Misako's loose, light brown waves whipped back in the wind as she drove the blue convertible down the highway through the windy desert; hot sun beating down on her as she drove with single minded determination.

_I looked dead didn't I when that bullet hit me in the side of my head right? Garmadon's last bullet put me in a coma for four long years. After I woke up and realized all that had happened; I then went on what you would call a roaring and bloody vendetta. _

_I roared alright; and my revenge was the bloodiest anyone will ever see, and I've done some pretty bloody shit before._

_I'm Misako Kiddo, and I'm my way to Garmadon's house right now… and I'm going to murder that bastard for taking my son from me when I get there. I will show no mercy exactly like he showed me none._

_I killed a whole lot of people to get to where I am right now. I'm almost there now and I won't hold back any bullets, he gave me one, I'll give him eight._

_I'm gonna put a hole through his head and see how he likes it._

**And of course, the rest of this will be a flashback that led up to her going to kill him :D Just so everyone knows and doesn't get confused again ^^; **

**So... who's left to kill... if you remember her list from the first one, she killed two out of five, Wu and Edna are next... hehehehe...**

**Thanks for reading :3 Happy I got some more people hooked ;) I know that epilogue left ya'll with some questions XD**

**~Mar**


	2. The Two Pines Wedding Chapel Massacre

_Four years and six months earlier…_

_The chapel massacre I was almost killed in became legendary throughout the land. When the Deadly Vipers came in and shot up the place, it was not actually during the wedding, it was the wedding rehearsal. _

Misako sat on the front pew next to the man she was to marry the next day, her four girl friends behind her were excited to get things started.

"Now… I think we can get started," the pastor said. His wife was standing behind him. "Now… first off… it will be a little strange seeing as… the bride doesn't have a side…" he looked down, "Ya sure you don't have anybody? No family?"

Misako looked down and shook her head. "No… there's no one… but that'll change soon," she patted her swollen tummy with a bit of a smile.

"Sir, we're all the family this little lady's ever gonna need!" the dark skinned woman in green side hugged her; the other three behind her nodded in agreement.

"Very well then," he nodded.

Misako looked down, "I need to get some air… I'll be out… just for a minute…" she quickly made her way outside and shut the door, inhaling the warm, dry air.

"Well… look who I found…" she turned around quickly, startled by the sudden voice. Against the shut door was a man with blue eyes and dark hair; a bit of a smile on his pale face. "Hello Kiddo…"

"Garmadon…" she whispered; trying not to show him she was just a little scared. "How…did you find me?" she asked, looking at the ground.

He stood up, "Not important," he brushed her face. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow and he quietly laughed, "Because I'm the man…"

"What are you doing here?" she looked away, nerves racking.

His bright eyes looked down, "Just one last look at ya…"

She gave him a stern look. "Gonna be nice?"

He laughed a little, "I'm not good with nice… I'm not sweet…" he tucked a few strands of her lighter hair behind her ear. "You should know that…"

"But it's your best side…" she smiled.

"But you're the only one who could see it…" He looked out off the chapel porch. "So… you're getting married…" he commented and looked down at her large stomach, "Boy he wasted no time…" he coughed, "What's he like? Who's my girl gonna marry?"

She blushed and looked away, "He works at a music shop…" she nodded. "Old used record store here in Two Pines…"

"And you're gonna work there too?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, yea I am smart ass," she laughed a little. "Be a perfect place to raise my little boy…" she touched the sides of her stomach. "Listening to music all day…"

"Right…" he quietly said and touched her cheek gently. "I just want-"

She looked through the opened door and saw the man she was to marry walk up. "Oh look Jared!" she smiled and quickly whispered to Garmadon, "Call me Elaine…" He couldn't say anything because Jared was now in earshot.

Jared frowned at the other man his fiancé was standing with, "Elaine… who's this?"

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Jared dear, this is Garmadon… my… brother," she smiled, looking back at the taller one.

"Her brother?" Jared's eyebrows went up. "You told me your family was in Australia and couldn't be reached!"

"Big brother… always full of surprises…" she bit her lip.

Garmadon briefly smiled, "Well… luckily… I wasn't totally out of reach…" he looked down, "Now… I never heard of wedding dress rehearsal…"

Jared put an arm around Misako's shoulder and laughed, "We figured she's only gonna use it once… why not get all the mileage we can out of? Seeing as she looks so damn pretty in it!" she tried to laugh along, but was too afraid if he would snap.

Misako could see the disdain in his eyes when he looked down. "Isn't it bad luck to see the bride in the wedding dress?" Garmadon folded his hands together.

"Ah, we don't believe in that superstition!" he laughed. "Hey! Why doesn't he hand ya off tomorrow at the wedding?"

Her green eyes darted back and forth between the two men, "Jared honey… uh… our family doesn't do that sort of thing…"

"Okay then… but still, you should come on in!" the brunette man invited the other cheerily.

"Yea… do you want to… come to the wedding tomorrow?" she offered. Jared started back inside.

He gave a real smile at her, "Only if I can sit on the bride's side…"

She pressed her lips together, "My side's… rather lonely…"

"It always was… but you had me…" his kissed her between the eyes.

She nodded; "I know…" she looked away and took in a breath, ready to tell him something, "Garmadon you should know that I left bec-"

He stopped her, "Hey, I don't need your explanation… you owe me nothing… if he's the one you want… then… okay".

She stared at him, wondering how he could be so calm about it, "Are you… okay?" she took a half step back.

"Course I am," he kissed her cheek, "I'm so happy for you Kiddo…"

There were some tears in her eyes, she touched his face and pressed her lips on his, "Thank you…" she sniffed. "Just… thank you…"

"Elaine! Come on!" one of the girls shouted across the room to her.

She put her veil on and smiled at him with watery green eyes. "Do I look pretty?" she bit her lip.

"A knock out…" he smiled; leaning back against the pew's backing and brushed her face.

"Thank you". She repeated and kissed his cheek, walking down the aisle quickly.

She smiled back at the altar and turned to go through the vows. Garmadon looked back and gave a dark smirk to himself as four more entered through the doors, taking his pistol out of his holster, he check to see all the rounds were loaded.

Misako looked back at them and froze when they raised their guns, eye widening.

A barrage of gunshots echoed as the bridesmaids screamed as they were shot down along with everyone else there. They saved her for last.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GARMADON!" tears leaked down her cheeks.

Like a game of keep away, they kicked and smacked her around in their circle of four and then Rosalynn shoved her down on broken pews. She screamed in pain as her baby kicked. All she could do now was tremble and whimper.

Garmadon cocked the gun with silent rage and aimed it at the side of her head. "IT'S YOUR BABY!" she screamed at him before the bullet made contact with her skull.

**Probably the easiest chapter to write... I got most of the dialogue from the movie, but of course, changed it up to be different. I don't wanna copy it completely! **

**Thanks for reading ;) **

**~Mar**


	3. Target: Wu

The car door slammed shut and the young man on the porch of the camper looked up at the noise. He sighed when he saw his taller brother walk over.

"So you're telling me she cut her way through eighty-eight body guards; BEFORE getting to Nya?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

Garmadon shook his head, "No… no, that's just their name…"

"Why call themselves the Crazy 88 then?" Wu blinked.

The older brother shrugged, "I don't know… guess it sounded cool or something… I never really understood Nya…"

Wu nodded, "So… what it was like ten guards?"

"Try a couple hundred…" the older one bluntly put it. "She coming though… she killed Rosalynn… and she'll come for you next I'm sure…" he pointed down at his brother.

Wu chuckled a little, "She wants a fight then all she has to do is come down to the club and start some shit and we'll have a fight". He sounded too casual about the life or death situation. "And you know… we all deserve to die… we had this coming…"

Garmadon didn't have much of an expression on his face when Wu told him that, "And you know what? Maybe she deserves it too… we all deserve it". He added in, wondering if Garmadon would have shot him or not.

The one standing sighed and ran his hand through his darker hair, "I know things happened… and we haven't talked in a few years… but if you do not accept my help then she will kill you and you don't even have a chance".

The blonde brother shrugged, not seeming to care. "Do you still have your Hanzo sword at least?" Garmadon folded his arms.

"Hocked it!"

The paler one wiped his forehead, "You hocked… a Hanzo sword?" Wu nodded. "It was priceless!"

Wu blurted out a laugh, "Well… out here in Scraptown it's not! I got two fifty for it!"

"You know what… fine…" Garmadon turned and started walking back to his car, "I warned you… so good luck with her!"

Wu got out of his car and locked it, stepping up into the trailer and turned the lights on, unaware at the pair of green eyes that were silently watching him.

Misako crept from underneath the trailer, her sword in hand. She took off the black ninja stocking over her head and stood up straight. A couple of cats screeched and she back up under the window when she heard the blinds open.

It took about half a minute before he shut them and she heard the radio be turned on. She walked slowly up the steps and slowly twisted the doorknob, shoving it open and jumping through; only to be met with Wu, sitting in a chair with a double barrel shot gun.

Before she duck or move out of the way the trigger was pulled and she was forced back a couple of yards. "AH!" she writhed in the dirt road.

Wu laughed and walked down, "Hurts doesn't it?" he walked up to her. He quickly kicked her sword away from her hand so she couldn't try anything funny. "Don't worry… it's not a bullet… just some rock salt…"

"Bastard," Misako coughed out some blood. Her shirt was stained with blood from her chest and breasts.

Wu slipped a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

The woman with the eye patch frowned when she answered, "Garmadon?"

Wu laughed on the other end, "Wrong brother Edna".

She rolled her eye, "Wu… what do you want?"

"I just came in possession of a Hanzo sword…"

"How much and is Misako still alive?"

"Bring a million over here and yea… for now… shot her up full of rock salt… on the verge of passing out as we speak…" he looked down at her limp body.

"A million huh?" Edna frowned. "Okay deal… I'll come by in the morning…" she was about to hang up but stopped, "But one condition…"

"Anything doll," Wu smiled.

Edna lit a cigarette, "She must suffer till her last breath…"

"Oh I plan on it," He picked her feet up and dragged her along the dirt and she blacked out.

**Every time I watch this seen I shudder because he got her in the breasts and I'm just like "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN KNOCKED STRAIGHT OUT!" then I remember she survived getting shot in the head...**

**So isn't it perfect that Bill had a brother? Made casting this thing a lot easier...**

**Thanks for reading this thing... **

**~Mar**


	4. The Lonely Grave of Elaine Alexander

Misako opened her burning eyes and heard the sound of a heavy lock being undone. She could barely move her hands and feet and assumed she was tied up by them.

From the sounds and darkness, she also assumed she was locked in the back of Wu's truck. The streetlights flooded the orangey light when the back was lifted up.

She squinted for a few seconds and saw, next to the blonde, was another man who helped carry her out of back end of the truck and dropped her on the hard, dirt ground.

"Isn't she just the cutest little thing ever?" Wu bent over her and laughed, looking at the other guy with him. "You know I liked her too, 'specially when we were all younger… darnest things happen when you're older brother's a trigger happy hit man…"

The other shrugged, "Eh, I've seen prettier girls than that dumb bitch…"

She narrowed her green eyes, furious for Wu not playing fair with the rock salt and even angrier with the other who called her "dumb bitch".

"I'll get her head, you get her feet," Wu walked around and started to try and lift her by her shoulders, as soon as he touched her though, she fought him, trying to wiggle out of their tight grasp but they wouldn't let go of her feeble attempt.

She didn't know what the coffin or tombstone was all about, but she knew it was her and she didn't want it at all so she continued, kicking her feet together.

Wu whipped out a spray can of sorts and she froze. "This is a can of Mace…" he snapped. "I was gonna let you have this flashlight… but if you put up a fight, I was burn your eyeballs out with this… so what's it gonna be?"

Misako's shut her eyes and nodded to the flashlight.

"Good…" Wu let out a breath and put the can away. "Hate to do this to you sweetie because we both know I loved you…" he caressed her cheek tauntingly. "But it's gotta be done, I promised Edna to give ya hell for her".

Her nerves started wracking when Wu and his friend picked her up and dropped her in the coffin. Wu was about to place the top on and he glared at her, "And… nothing personal bitch, but this is for breaking my big brother's heart…" She wished she had something she could say back but her throat went dry.

He placed the cover and started driving the nails into the wood. Misako swallowed, starting to shake and jolt with every bang of the hammer. She bounced around in the wooden box as everything turned pitch black and Misako knew they dropped the coffin into the hole they dug. She whimpered upon hearing the dirt be piled back on top of her coffin, starting to feel claustrophobic.

Her fingers found the flashlight and switched it on and looked at the tiny place she was trapped in.

She kicked her boots against the end of the walls which did nothing of course. She looked up at the roof and swallowed, "Less than three inches of punching room…" she whispered to herself. She lightly banged on the wood and smiled just a little, "And… less than half an inch thick…"

She licked her teeth and started trying to slip her cowboy boots off, "Alright Masuta… I hope the lessons paid off…"

_Now, I was trapped in this terribly small coffin with just a flashlight right? Though I was scared at first,I couldn't let this beat me. I don't quite do so well in tight quarters like this if I don't have to be in them, even when I was a Deadly Viper._

_But Wu thought he could just get away with throwing me in and burying me alive down here but my lust for revenge was far too great for something simple and minute such as this. _

_In fact, the most ironic part about everything on my quest for revenge; was that Garmadon had already given me all the tools and knowledge I needed for escaping everything the Deadly Vipers could throw at me._

**The original chapter was the "Lonely Grave of Paula Schultz" but I decided to change it to go along with fake name when she was getting married and my headcannon last name in my other stories. **

**Wu's just trying to kill her because well... she IS trying to kill him and I included pieces of Ninjago cannon with the love triangle just to be a little different. **

**Thanks for sticking around and readin' **

**~Mar**


	5. The Cruel Tutelage of Masuta

_When I first met Garmadon, we were in our early twenties… I was already studying kendo and different variations of martial arts. Along with that I was already fluent in several dialects; it was the main reason why I would naturally be the first of the Deadly Vipers he chose._

Misako sat against the log in the dirt, next to her was Garmadon, sitting up. He had been telling her stories all night about great martial art masters and assassins, she was sure most was made up though just to impress her. The two had met not a month ago and already she was captivated by him.

"Now… have you ever heard of the great and wise Masuta?" he leaned forward.

She shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm afraid I haven't".

He chuckled, "Well now… Masuta… the great martial artist and Spinjitsu Master, and wisest in the land… had even taught my younger brother and I know… now… no one really knows if the legend is true or not… but; it was said that he was walking along the road, and a young monk was passing by him… now, Masuta ever so slightly inclined his head as sign of greeting… now the monk never returned the graciously given gestured…"

Misako smiled as he told the story; he looked very into it, "So the next day, he went up to the monastery of the monk who ignored him, and when he was brought out by the head, he walked up to him…" he paused, and Misako raised an eyebrow, "And now… have you heard of the five palm heart explosion?"

"'Fraid I haven't…" she shook her head.

"It's a move only he knows… and will never, _ever _teach to anyone else; you hit five pressure points around the chest," he gestured. "After your victim takes five steps… and then his heart explodes in his chest…" Misako slowly nodded. "And so, that is why, you never turn a disrespectful eye to the great master… or you could lose an eye… or even your life".

She sat up more, "What a story…" she smiled at him. "And you're going to take me to see him?"

"Of course I am… I want my girl to know all the great fighting styles… if she wants to be a Deadly Viper anyways…" he caressed the side of her face and she laughed a little.

* * *

Misako leaned against the jeep as she waited, heart skipping a beat when she saw his tall figure come down, "So?!" she hopped a little and then stopped, "What happened to you?" she noticed he looked tired.

He waved his hand, "Stupid bastard…" he rolled his eyes. "But yea, he'll take you…" he smiled seeing her waiting for him, and picked up a couple of bags for her. "You'll have to warm up to him though… he's course but he enjoys the company… though he doesn't really show it."

"Well that's great-!"

"Warning though," he interrupted her, "He hates white people and city folk… and he hates women…" he counted on his fingers, "Oh yea and he has a thing against brunettes, sorry that may be because of me, so I take it will take a whole lot of time to warm to him," he patted her shoulder. He looked back at the stone steps, "Ugh, looking at though stairs make my back hurt…" he smiled at her, "Have fun carrying buckets of water up and down them…"

He climbed back in the jeep and she frowned, "Hey; when will I see you again?" she walked over, chin resting on the door edge.

Garmadon kissed her quickly, "As soon as he says your done… and then I'll pick ya up right away".

She stepped back when he backed the car up and started back down the lonely road. She waited a minute before starting up the long stair way cut from stone.

A man was sitting on a cushion with a long white braid. She cleared her throat when she got down one knee, "Master?" she quietly addressed.

He looked down at her with a frown, "And you are Misako?" She quickly nodded. "You will never speak unless when spoken to!" She flinched at his harsh tone that started to make her blood boil already. "Now… Garmadon said that you have skills already… what is it?"

She frowned again, "I am proficient in tiger crane style and even better with the art of the samurai sword".

He scoffed at her, "That is nothing!" She chewed the inside of her lip and cheek as he continued to insult her. "Take that sword right there," he pointed to the rack. She got up in a huff and did so. She looked back though and raised it, an automatic sign as a request to fight him.

"So you challenge me?"

"Hai…" Misako narrowed her eyes.

He attacked her with no sword; kicking it from her hand, "Pathetic woman…" he shook his head. "You said you knew tiger crane? Well… you must no absolutely nothing about the art of Spinjitsu," he stood ready. Misako did too.

He kept dodging her until his gold tornado knocked her back and he grabbed her arm and twisting it around, making her scream, "You want me to let go!?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to die?"

"NO!" she shouted.

"Does this make you pathetic?"

"YES!" she screamed it, wishing he would let go as he kept her arm on the edge of breaking.

"If I wanted I could break your arm off right now!" he put even more pressure on it.

"NO NO NO!" she panicked. "Please don't!"

He let go and she curled up on the ground, heavily breathing in relief. "You're arm belongs to me now, and we will make it strong…"

She didn't quite know what it meant; all she knew was that the next morning, he had her punching a thick piece of wood from three inches away. Her knuckles started getting white and bloody by the end of the day yet there she was, being forced to it day in and day out.

Following Garmadon's instruction, she never talked back and never gave him a stink eye because without a doubt, he would end her.

Over a few weeks, she was exhausted from the training he through her in. Her hand might as well have been broken because she couldn't even used chopsticks or hold a cup. She dropped them on the table and started picking the rice up with her hand.

The older man slapped her hand and she shut her eyes because it stung, "If you want to eat like a dog, then sleep outside… if you want to sleep inside, eat like a human," he gestured to the chopsticks.

She struggled for several minutes but with the aid of her left hand, she managed to scoop the rice in her mouth. Masuta studied her and nodded, finally standing up and leaving her to finish alone.

Her green eyes silently followed.

_I spent around a year with the old man and he warmed up to me even quicker than what Garmadon told me after that night. _

_And yes, I finally punched through that damn piece of wood. _

Misako squeezed her fist together after dropping the switch blade she had hidden in her boot. She ball her hand up and by the third punch the wood started cracking and her knuckles started bleeding, staining the oak plank above her.

Dirt trickled in but she kicked it down to her feet. Once the hole was big enough, she tore the coffin cover open more, starting to climb her way through the loose dirt, taking in a deep breath.

Misako was head to toe in dirt as she wobbly ran to the nearest place she could find, a little diner off the main road from where she was buried alive. The man stared at her as she took a seat. She coughed.

"Can I have a glass of water please?"

**By the way the original sensei in the movie's name was Pai Mei, and if you have seen the tv show Kung Fu Panda, there is an episode with a little monkey that looks a lot like this character and even is named Pai Mei, he uses pressure points around the chest area (though no one's heart actually explodes) my dad and I watched it the other and were sort of freaking out because of how funny it was being they obviously used the character type. **

**Just a more... kid friendly reference for you ;) **

**So yea a whole chapter dedicated to a back story IN the back story! XD**

**Thank you for reading. **

**~Mar**


	6. Edna and I

"Buried alive huh?" Edna looked at the sword. "Damn Wu, that's a scary way to die!" She half laughed, shaking her head.

Wu slid her a drink across the small counter and sat down to unzip the red bag she brought with her, "The money's in here right? All of it?"

"All of it; and it's all yours!" she smiled as he unzipped it, setting the Hanzo sword aside and picked up the glass he gave her. "Wu, before ya go through…" she gestured, "All of that… where's she buried?" she got out her little notebook and a pen. "I'd like to know so I can go laugh at her grave".

"She's buried at the little cemetery down the way… under the name Elaine Alexander…" Wu looked back at her scribbling the address and name down. She pocketed it and looked up as Wu pulled out a couple of wads of money.

Under the first layer of the stacks of money something hissed and a squirming black snake jumped out and bit the blonde in the face several times. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted before going limp and falling to the floor.

Edna laughed and stood up, "Come on Wu, it ain't that bad…" she folded her arms and looked back at the snake coiling up, "Wu, meet my little pal Black Mamba… Black Mamba; Wu," she got up and walked past the little deadly snake that slithered off into a dark place to hide. "Interesting creature the Black Mamba…" flipped through a few pages in the notebook.

"It's certain death… unless you have an anti-venom of course… it kills within four hours… well if you were bitten on say… the ankle or a finger… now listen because this part pertains to you," she smiled looked down from her notebook. Wu just glared at her, body stiff and unmoving.

"A bite to the face kills within twenty minutes as it paralyzes your whole body… and it bit you three times… so I you'll be dead in a couple of minutes I'm sure…" she shut her notebook and looked him over. "Well, look at that, you're dead already!" she laughed started putting the money back in the bag, zipping it up.

"She deserved better than being killed by an idiot like you!" she spat angrily. "I would have given her a worthy death!"

Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, "Garmadon!" she smiled. "No… sorry baby, she killed him!" she shook her head, "let a Black Mamba loose in his trailer… I took care of her though… I had to…" She licked her lip, "If you're ever feeling upset about this whole thing, go buy yourself some flowers and come on down to the West valley and buried in the cemetery on main and third, is the tomb of Elaine Alexander, aka the final resting place of Misako Kiddo".

The dark haired woman was about to walk out the door, ready to hang up when a pair of feet flew in and kicked her back. She looked up, eyes wide, "YOU WERE DEAD!" she yelled and pointed.

Misako looked up at the sword. "I don't go down so easily bitch…" she stood upright, barefoot and head to toe in dirt.

Edna went to pull the blade out of its sheath but the green eyed woman forced it back in the rest of the way. They started wrestling in a quest to choke the other to death.

They broke through the thin of the bathroom; Misako pulling Edna by her short hair and shoved her face in the toilet, ready to drown her. She splashed and choked on the filthy water, her hand blindly finding the handle to flush it so she could breathe once again. She head butted her foe using the back of her head and Misako fell backwards, gasping for air.

Edna picked up the Hanzo sword again and smirked since it was out of her enemy's reach. Misako took cover in Wu's room and perked up upon seeing what was in the open closet. She picked it up and read the engraving on the blade, "To my brother Wu, the only man I've ever loved; Garmadon," she looked seeing it was a Hanzo sword too.

She came out, holding it ready and out of its sheath. "Wu said he hocked it!" Edna pointed at the sword angrily.

"Guess that makes him a liar…" Misako smirked. "Lucky for me…"

"I'm gonna kill ya… and I'm gonna do it with your own sword…" Edna laughed. "So how do ya like that one bitch?"

"Okay… fine, I'd like to see you try Edna…" Misako nodded, "But one question for you…" she held her smirk on her filthy face, "What did you say to Masuta to make him take your eye out?" She nodded to the eye patch

"I called him a stupid old fool…" she said in disgust, "but I got him back… I poisoned him…" Misako's eyes widened as Edna laughed at her reaction: She didn't know that. "Yea; I killed your master, and now I'm gonna kill you too!" She brought the blade up, "No one hurts Garmadon…"

The swords clashed, cutting holes and tears in the walls of the narrow hall as they further tore the place up. Both women nearly sliced the other's throat but it was obvious who was better with a blade. It was just hard to fight with blade that wasn't custom for her but Misako found her opening and reached forward when Edna's head jerked forward; plucking her last eye out and kicked her back.

The blind woman screamed and thrashed around the floor, cursing Misako's name. "STUPID BICTH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She pounded the floor, throwing a fit like a child. "Fight me like a real woman!"

The woman with the braid dropped the eye, squishing it under her foot like it was nothing and picked her sword up and then the sheath. Next she picked up Wu's sword and strapped both to her back. Edna was grabbing and thrashing in the other direction so she wasn't in harm's way any longer.

Misako looked down at the hissing noise and smiled. "Black Mamba…how ironic…" The snake never went to bite her, seeming to understand her.

She looked back before exiting the camper as the black snake slithered in Edna's direction. Knowing what would go down next, she turned again, slamming the door behind her and looked in the driver's seat of the car parked in front.

"And the keys are still in it…"

**Haha when I first watched this I looked at my dad and was like "Oh get it? She took her eye out? Elle and I (Eye)?!" **

**So guess who's next on her hit list!**

**Any assumptions on what will happen? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	7. Where's Garmadon?

_I stole Edna's convertible and started off on the only lead I knew was still alive and could tell me where Garmadon was hiding out. _

_You see, like most boys they knew, Garmadon and his brother grew up without a father. He did collect several father figures over his years and one was a… drug dealer in an isolated town near the jungle region of Ninjago. He was more than that, he was the most obnoxious and flirtatious man I ever heard of when Garmadon told stories about him to me._

_If anyone knew where he was though, it'd be old Odee…_

Misako locked the car and walked inside the shack. She smiled to herself when she saw the pale man in the back. "Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up and side grinned, "Why not?" he gestured to her. "What can I do for you miss?" he looked her up and down. She pursed her lips and avoided eye contact for the first few seconds.

She rested her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand, "Where's Garmadon?" she bluntly asked.

"Ah so… you must Misako then…" he leaned back in his seat. "He told me you'd come looking for him eventually… he had… lovely taste in women… you would have to be his favorite I take it?"

Misako looked away, trying not to lose her patience with older man obviously flirting with her, but she restrained her wanting to know where her enemy was because of she was the slightest rude, there would be almost no chance of getting him to squeal.

"You know, when I met him, he was just a little kid. He had such… determination and a sense of… insanity… I wasn't surprised he went on to run a team of hit men… or that he chose a girl such as yourself…"

The green eyed woman's fingers tapped quietly on the table, listening to him slowly go on to her, "What was it you ask again?"

She looked down, giving a bit of a scoff. "Where's Garmadon?" she held a sarcastic smile, holding her hands up. "Where. Is. Garmadon?" She was rapidly losing her patience. She desperately wanted to end this.

"Well…" he chuckled. "I suppose… I do know… I can make you a map," he pulled out a napkin and pen, setting his book down. "No need to stall you any longer miss." He politely said to her.

The brunette looked at his hand sketching a small road map intently, knowing that her journey would soon be over, and she would finally be free from the Deadly Vipers.

**I adopted Webchow's pet name for the Overlord, seeing as it would have been a fun choice to have for an adoptive father for Garmadon... little ironic too nonetheless...**

**I'm really excited for the next chapter though because of reasons. So that one may come in a day or so!**

**Thank you for reading :D **

**~Mar**


	8. My Baby Shot me Down

_So, here I am… after several months of searching and killing, I'm getting what I finally desire, the ultimate revenge. _

_My story is coming to a close with me putting a bullet through his damn thick head._

Misako turned the wheel and pulled into the wealthy looking condo complex parking lot. Once she shut the car door she tossed the keys to the valet and walked inside without a word; the man meekly looking at her. No one would dare question the woman with the katana strapped to her back and a gun in her holster.

She found the right door on the ground floor and it was unlocked. She removed her gun fast, making sure he would not surprise her. He obviously knew she was coming tonight for him.

She surveyed the living room and turned all around. The assassin spied the back sliding door was open and knew he must have been on the patio. Her pistol was at arm's length; the muscles in her arms were tight and tense; fingers begging to pull the trigger.

Quickly, she turned, gun pointed but never fired when she heard the patter of feet.

"BANG BANG Mommy!"

Everything in her body locked up at the sight of the little boy with the water pistol. He had a smile on his chubby cheeks and bright emerald eyes.

"Bang! Oh no mommy got us!" She snapped to the right and saw Garmadon lying on the stone patio with another squirt gun. Lloyd immediately started pretending to be shot, groaning and spinning around for a while. "Lloyd…" Garmadon looked at him, "Lloyd; okay she got you," he looked up. "Fall down…" he motioned.

The little blonde boy dropped back behind Garmadon. He chuckled, "Little did the great Black Mamba know; that little Lloyd was invincible!"

"Invincible mommy!" Lloyd popped up.

Garmadon looked back and waved his hand down, "Quiet, you're playing dead," the little boy nodded and dropped back. "And when she wasn't looking, claiming her seemingly gained victory; he revealed he was still alive! And shot her!"

"BANG BANG!" Lloyd popped back up and laughed, squirting the water gun.

Misako just remained frozen, a hurricane of emotions twisting a knot in her stomach and vocal chords. She felt tears pricking her eyes.

Garmadon raised his head a little, "Mommy? You're dead…"

She hesitated and looked at him, "Lloyd…" he whispered.

She lowered her gun and held a hand to her chest, "Oh… Lloyd…" she dramatically spun around once, and slipped down, leaning against the wall. "You got me!"

Lloyd waddled over to her and started shaking her shoulder, "Mommy… we were just playing…" he frowned, sitting on his bottom.

She opened her eyes and nodded, tears leaking, trying to laugh at his innocence. "I know baby… I know…" she sat up and hugged him tightly. "Look at you… so handsome…" she touched his face, kissing his cheeks and forehead while the toddler giggled gave a couple of kisses back.

Garmadon got up and crouched beside them, "He's been waiting for you for a long time…" he looked at the little boy. "Hey… hey Lloyd; wanna tell mommy what you said when I showed you her picture? The other day?" The little blonde shied away immediately, "Aw come on…" he shook his head. "Come on, tell mommy…"

He nodded a little and looked at Misako, "I said… my mommy is the most beautifulest person in the whole wide world…" he blushed and looked up at her.

It made Misako's heart melt and she kissed him again, "Oh… thank you baby… you're so sweet…"

"And ya know… he was just the cutest little thing… the other day he asked me "If mommy's been asleep since I was born, how will she know what I look like?" And I said, well, that's because she's dreaming of you…"

"Is that true mommy did you dream of me?" he nuzzled closer, "I dreamed of you…"

"Every night…" she tried not to cry as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Every single night…" she swallowed and released him. "But I'm here now I'll never let you go again".

"I love you mommy," he smile. She stood up, keeping him close to her, and narrowed her eyes at Garmadon but didn't let Lloyd seeing the look of disdain.

All this time she thought her baby boy was dead, but he was just in the clutches of him. The toddler yawned and wiped his eyes, "I'm hungry…"

Misako sat on the stool farthest from the man she came to kill. "You know Kiddo…" he looked at her. "The other day… we had a listen lesson about life and death…"

"You don't say…" she frowned, leaned on the heel of her hand. "You would… obviously know…"

"My snake died," Lloyd nodded.

"Yes, Pythor…" Garmadon nodded. "He came in, holding Pythor's body and kept crying about how he died… of course I wondered… just how did your foot end up in his tank," he looked at Lloyd who was nodding, "But then he told me… he took Pythor out of his tank… and then what happened?"

Lloyd looked over as he drank from his sippy cup. He put it down on the table, "He was squirming around on the floor…"

"And then what?"

"I stepped on him…" Lloyd looked down, looking a little ashamed.

Garmadon nodded, "That right… but you would have been proud of him… he didn't lie… he stopped crying and was honest…" he took in a breath, "And of course… I told him I knew how he felt…"

"Yea daddy, why did you shoot mommy?" Misako straightened up at the memory. He knew about what happened? And he wasn't mad or afraid of his father? "Did you want to see what would happen?"

"No I knew what would happen if I shot mommy…" Garmadon looked at her. "But… I was… angry with her… and after I shot her, I realized what I had done…" he looked back at Lloyd. "And just like with Pythor, once you do something… you sometimes can't take it back…"

She kept a blank face as he talked like what had happened between them was no big deal. "I think you should go to sleep now baby… mommy and daddy have to… catch up…" she quietly said.

"Okay mommy," Lloyd yawned and wiped his eyes. "Does it hurt still though?" he pointed to the side of her head.

"No… not anymore…" her green eyes flicked to Garmadon.

She picked him up and carried him to his room. "Hey mommy, do you wanna watch something with me?" he pointed to the little television.

She looked back at Garmadon who nodded, "Yes… I do…" she of course wanted an hour or so more with her baby before possibly walking to her death.

Within the hour the little four year old fell asleep in his mother's arms for the first time. Misako sat up careful not to wake him up and tucked him in, placing a teddy bear in his arms which he groggily accepted.

When she lifted her head she smiled seeing there was a picture of her on his night table. Misako looked down at her necklace with the gold dragon shaped pendant and unhooked it, draping it over the picture frame and got up.

_Now was the time to finish it._

**I personally adored this seen because the little girl playing BB (it was a daughter in the real thing) was so adorable the way she talked and said things so I tried to get the dialogue as close to as I could XP And yes I took the name of the song in the first one because When Betrix gets to Bill's house, BB shoots her down... ****_Her BB shot her down_**

**Not what you were expecting though? Baby Lloyd is my favorite Lloyd of them all... I REALLY need to start writing more stories with the little guy... Oh I love how you guys have never seen these movies because it makes it more fun for me XD So anybody got a clue for the last chapter?**

**Thanks for hanging around and reading! **

**~Mar**


	9. Face to Face

Misako locked her son's door and went down the steps. Garmadon was sitting on one side of the curved couch, just waiting for her to come down. No one said a word to the other as they avoided looking the other in the eye.

She took a seat, not far from Garmadon's sword that rested against the arm of the couch, crossed with her sword in its sheath. Surely he would guess she'd grab it the first chance she got.

"So what now?" she tilted her head. "Our baby's asleep…"

He nodded, "I of course know you would come after us if I made Edna let you live the night after they operated on you to save Lloyd… I knew there was zero hope you'd have any of the feelings you once had for me…"

"No shit Sherlock…" she scoffed with a dry laugh. He turned his head for a minute. She decided to try and lunge for the sword, a bullet popping off and almost hit her.

He holstered the gun, "Warning shot… now you sit there and don't try anything again or I'll shoot you again for real… right in the kneecaps; and I hear that hurts". She sat back as he stood up, walking to a little bar section, picking something up from behind it and shot it into her knee.

"AH!" Misako screamed at the jolt of pain. It was sticking out. "What the hell is this shit!?" she went to take it out but he stopped her.

"Take that out and I'll shoot another into your neck!" he threatened. "That is my own design of truth serum… like any other only without drowsy after effects… now, you and I both know we can't trust you to tell me the truth, so I have to use this baby," he patted her cheek when he came back over. "It'll take a couple of minutes… meanwhile… I want to make something… clear…"

Misako felt the initial pain subside where the thick needle punctured her skin and muscle.

"You know how much I'm a superhero person…" he started. "Two of my favorites; Spiderman and Superman…"

She raised an eyebrow. _Where is he going with this?_

"Well the whole concept of heroes… is that they put on a mask, naturally to protect those they care about," Garmadon crossed his leg over his knee, gun still in hand. "Oh you can take that out now…" he gestured to the needle.

Misako clenched her teeth as she pulled it out, pain radiating through her leg muscles. She quickly tossed the big dart aside.

"Now… Spiderman… is really Peter Parker, he needs to put on the mask to become Spiderman… however, Clark Kent isn't really Superman, the red and blue suit he wears is his real clothes… the glasses are his disguise; he becomes Clark Kent… and I like to think… he's acts timid and scared…" He saw Misako was hooked. "Which is his critique on the human race… now," he pointed to her. "You are an assassin… a pure blooded killer and you always were… just like me and Wu and Nya and everyone you killed… that's who you are…"

He fixed his blue eyes on the young woman who came to kill him. "A certain Kiddo became Elaine Alexander… she hid who she really was…"

"And so it comes out…" she shook her head, "Listen you bastard; I had to become her-"

"Save it," he cut her off. "Few starter questions for ya sweetie," he stood up, holstering the pistol. "Felt good didn't it; all the people you killed to get to me…"

She struggled to fight the serum and slowly started to nod, "Yes…" she shut her eyes.

"But did you really think you could live in Two Pines? Working in a music shop?" he looked greatly amused by the thought.

Misako squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking down her cheeks, "No…" He was about to speak again, "But I would have had Lloyd!" she pointed at him.

"Which comes to my next question," he nodded. "Did you think you could escape me? Why did you run away? Were you afraid I would be mad about you carrying my child?"

She sighed and sat back, "Okay… well…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Do you remember the last mission you gave me before I disappeared?"

"Naturally… the politician Ellen Bird? You didn't kill her so I had to send Edna in after you failed…"

"Yea… it was… well…" she blushed and looked away. "The morning I set out to go hunt down the hotel she was staying in… I felt sick… threw up… so I thought," she sniffed. "Maybe… maybe I was pregnant…" Garmadon raised an eyebrow, "And of course you would be the father…"

_Misako looked at the box that contained the pregnancy test. "Okay… so urinate on the strip… and wait ninety seconds for results… blue is positive and pink is negative…" she sighed. "Okay…" _

_She pulled out a watch and started timing it. What if it was positive? She hated the thought but it wasn't impossible. But her Garmadon… it wasn't the first time._

_Just when the minute and a half was almost up there was a loud knock at the hotel room door. "Who is it?" Misako shouted, slightly irritated because she was on edge about the test results. She kept glancing at her watch nervously. She looked at the strip._

_"Shit…" she hissed, running a hand through her hair. "This can't be happening…" she set the watch down on the sink counter. Now she had to shoo away whoever it was at the room door. _

_"I'm Penny Bell, the hospitality manager of the hotel…" the black haired woman smiled as she spoke from the other side of the door, pulling a pistol out of her holster. "We do random surveys from time to time"._

_"Yea can you come back later?!" Misako growled and looked through the peep hole in the door. She dropped the box though and bent over to pick it up, bullet holes through the door, just missing the brunette. _

_Misako dropped everything and rolled over the bed and tipped over the couch, pulling the concealed gun from under the bed and held it at ready while Penny pulled out a shot gun. "Penny right?" She asked. "Yea… I'm the assassin that was sent okay… but… I…" she swallowed. "I just found out I'm pregnant…" _

_"Why should I care if you're telling the truth!?" Penny snapped, finger on the trigger. _

_Misako sighed, "First off I'm a better shot than Annie Oakly and I'm the most dangerous woman you will ever meet…" she was no longer preserving her own life, she had another inside her. "And yea I can see why you wouldn't give a damn but I swear on my life I will walk away and never go after your boss again… we split… end of story…" _

_Penny slowly backed out of the room. When she got to the hall she lowered her gun and ran away, believing her. _

_Misako let out a relieved breath and got back up. It was time to disappear._

**Was gonna be one big chapter but I figured "Hey let's draw this out a little :D" **

**This part was a little tough to write but I did the best to my ability and I hope you liked it anyways :) **

**~Mar**


	10. Bang Bang

_I told him the whole story and he quietly and patiently listened to everything that I went through when I ran away from him. All he did was sit and nod._

"I knew if I returned to you… you would claim the baby and that would be it…" Misako shrugged. They had moved to the table and chairs on the patio when she began the story. She wiped her eyes which were now bloodshot but she wouldn't cry in front of him again. Reliving her screwed up life was a little hard.

Garmadon leaned forward on the wood table, "You had no right to keep that boy from me…" he sternly told her as if reprimanding a child.

"Question is… how did you find me?" Misako asked back.

"I was hunting for you killer… Misako I thought you were killed!" she saw the heartbreak in his cold, blue eyes. "Three months into my search I found you weren't really dead!" he wiped his face, "And not only that; you getting _married!_ And was _pregnant!_ I… I guess I… overreacted…" he admitted like it wasn't his fault he shot her.

Misako's mouth dropped with a look of shock and disgust mixed. "You shot up nine people and almost killed me and our baby… you call that overreacting!? Only a psychopath does that!"

The handsome man across the table from her sighed, "This is me we're talking about sweetheart… you and I are the same… we're killers… what did you really expect? You knew my true jealousy always lied in keeping you to myself…"

The woman with glasses looked away, "You know… I would have done _anything_ for you…" she shook her head. "Before that strip turned blue… I would have… shot up that hotel and jumped from a motorcycle onto a… speeding train… _for you_" Her eyes started watering. "I would have gone to the end of Ninjago and killed a million people _for you!_"

She sat back; the two looked at one another. He had absolutely nothing to say to her. What could he say to that? She poured out her devotion to him.

Her green eyes turned dark. "Once the strip turned blue… I was no longer just _your girl"._ Her emerald eyes turned cold. "Once that strip turned blue I was going to be a mother so I had to do what would be best… I couldn't be a killer for you anymore… When that damn bloody strip turned blue I chose Lloyd!"

"So…" Garmadon quietly tapped the table, "What now?" His blue eyes avoided her angry ones.

"I think we have some unfinished business… you and I…" she darkly said.

He showed a brief smirk on his face, just like when they first met. "Baby… you ain't kidding…"

A moment passed and the two whipped out their blades, scraping the metal against the other, still seated in the flimsy wicker chairs. Misako did her best to knock him back to gain some time advantage but both rose, swinging their katanas from across the table.

They were two killers who were no match for the other. They fought for dominance but Garmadon was too strong and Misako was too fast in bringing her blade around.

Garmadon came around; he went to slice but missed; his sword got stuck in the table when she dodged him by a hair. As he tried to yank it out, Misako, without thinking, jabbed five pressure points in his chest and hit her palm where his heart lay.

He coughed and stumbled back into the nearest chair. "You…" He looked pale with disbelief.

Misako breathed heavily and looked at her hand, dropping her sword. "I…" She tried to hide the fact she was shaking.

"He taught you it? He didn't even teach me it!" he ran his hands through his hair looking furious and amazed at the same time. Misako could see a hint of fear in there too though. "So this is it…" he plainly said.

"Yea…" she felt her eyes welling up. "Ya had it coming baby…" she sniffed. "You…" she looked away, folding her arms and trailing off.

He closed his eyes and stood up, "How… how do I look?" he looked down at her.

She took a step to him and straightened his white shirt hem and collar. "Like… like you're ready…" she held a hand to his face.

"You were a tough bitch… I'll give you that…" he admitted. "You were always my favorite…"

Misako looked around, avoiding his eyes, not knowing what she should do next. "Bye…" she kissed him and backed away quickly, refolding her arms, not knowing what else to do.

Garmadon took in a breath and took one step. Misako shut her eyes. _This is what I wanted. _

Two steps…

_Bang Bang I shot you down…_

Three steps...

_Bang Bang you hit the ground…_

Four Steps…

Bang Bang that awful sound…

He took his last step…

_Bang Bang…_

He looked back one last time as he collapsed to the ground. Misako slowly walked over to his limp body. "Dead…" she held a hand to his face. "I really did love you… shame you screwed up big time…" she smiled a little and turned to walk inside. "I wonder what would happen if I returned to you and told you I was pregnant… would you really give everything up for us?" she asked the dead body.

Of course she got no answer and stood up straight, retrieving her blade and hesitated to take his. She frowned and shrugged. _"He would want me to keep it… a warrior's trophy…"_ She looked back at her once lover and enemy's body and opened the sliding doors.

_I finally shot __**him**_ _down._

It was time to leave with Lloyd as fast as they could before someone would discover his body and look for the person who did it. Of course the valet and receptionist saw her with the sword and guns. She unlocked Lloyd's door and picked him up, the toddler stirring at her gentle touch.

_Just like that I had won our little game. I can't say I won't miss the times before he backstabbed me… but I don't forgive the people who tries to murder me and my baby._

**I promised myself I wasn't gonna change the end at all compared to my Frozen crossover where I had Pixal reform sort of because I sort of wanted Hans to get second chance (one hing I didn't like was the sudden turn round like that XD)**

**I may have added a final kiss though... because I figured hey! Since she kissed him before she walked down the aisle and he shot her... and of course the whole walking to his death thing... I simply had add that last part of Bang Bang in there... **

**Thanks for reading! I'll probably post the really epilogue later :D (I actually may or my not make a fan version of Kill Bill 3 since I saw on IMDB about a 3rd one... hehe)**

**~Mar**


	11. Epilogue

The sun rose like any other day. The only thing different though about this morning was that there was a woman finally free of all of the death and destruction that seemed to follow where ever she went.

Lloyd sat on the bed in the motel room, a bowl of corn flakes in his lap with his several stuffed animals; engrossed in the cartoons that were playing on the small television against the wall. The gold dragon pendant Misako left at the side of his bed the other night was hanging around his small neck.

He was too busy laughing at the cartoons that he couldn't hear the strange sound his mother was making in the bathroom.

Misako was lying on the white tiled floor, her son's stuffed lion in her arms, tears leaked down her cheeks but she had a delirious and strange smile on her face. It sounded half like crying but laughter was heard within it.

"Thank you!" she closed her tired eyes and felt relief wash over her, cleansing her of her life before this moment. It then turned into a laugh, a rather happy and joyful one. It was over and she had won. Not only did she win, she had her baby back. "Thank you God!" she wiped her face and sat up.

"Thank you…" she squeezed her eyes shut and sat against the door.

Finally she felt her emotions level out and walked back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed and pulling Lloyd into her lap, kissing his head and face. The blonde toddler kissed her back laughed. "Love you mommy," he turned around to hug her fully.

"Come on, let's watch something," she grabbed the remote and moved the cereal bowl aside and turned him back around to face the screen. He grabbed the lion from the crook of her elbow, cuddling it while they sat together. "You and I will be together forever Lloyd…" she held him tightly, afraid to let go again.

"That sounds nice mommy…" he yawned and turned his attention back to the show.

For the first time since she met Garmadon, she finally felt free.

**_The lioness and her cub were reunited and peace was in the jungle once again. _**

**Okay, this story is over :D So... it was always that last line that popped on the screen that got me because... well I was really happy in the end when Beatrix just plopped on the bed and cuddled BB... **

**So I did some looking up and since the actor who played Bill died... well the production for part 3 was back in 2009 just before he died so actually it might change to Kill Beatrix if it does end up coming out. Hell I don't care I'll still see it XD **

**Thanks for sticking around and reading my crossover :) Happy if you found it interesting ^-^ So I may or may not do a fan crossover version with my idea of how it would have went if it was Kill Bill 3... lol. But that's a story for another day I'll be posting the 2nd part to the Pokemon story next.**

**~Mar**


End file.
